The Problem
by BrennanBlitz59
Summary: Sonic just got a F on his History test and he experiences a lot of stress, only until Scourge comes along. Rated T. R&R!


** Is it that we face some type of problem everyday? True..you can say that, but do you think you have something to help make your day better when you meet that problem? There is one ingredient, but I can't tell you that..you'll have to find that out for yourself in this next story.** Enjoy!

(Not again...) Sonic muttered as he looked at the F on his test paper.

The F Sonic got on the paper was a test for History, Sonic had a deep hate for History, it was his most hated..well.. let's say ''Most Hated Subject''.

(You must have not studied Mr Sonic..) The bell rung and a pink hedgehog walked up to Sonic as she laughed.

(Whatever Amy, It's not my fault I hate History) Sonic groaned.

(Well..you'd probably pass a test in History if you liked the class itself..) This made Sonic think as Amy walked out of the classroom.

-Sonic then walked outside on his way to the Study Hall, he knew he'd have to study to pass the next test in History, that was the first step to passing that test, but how about we see what happens next?-

-Sonic studied in the so-called ''Study Hall'' and a familiar figure walked in the Study Hall.

(What up everybody?) Scourge said as he came in with a smirk.

Scourge then walked up to Sonic and drummed on his table with his hands.

(What are you doing here?) Sonic asked with a concerning face.

(Man..you were right Blue Blur...that next History test sure is important..) Scourge said sarcastically.

(I guess you finally came to your senses...) Sonic was focused on passing this next test, not dealing with Scourge.

(Maybe you can let me study some of that while you go to the snack machine.) Scourge said acting like his usual self.

(Oh yeah?) Sonic got up and put the History book to Scourge's chest. (Start here..) Scourge just nodded.

Meanwhile, Sonic was kicking the Candy machine (Give me my candy you stupid piece of junk!) Scourge just walked up.

(You trying to eat Blue Blur?) Scourge asked.

(Yeah..I haven't ate a thing all day..) Sonic then resorted back to kicking the Candy machine.

(Relax..relax.. I got just what you need..) Scourge took out a bag of brownies.

(Your not gonna eat that?) Sonic asked.

(I'll eat some too..a toast to expanding minds..) Sonic and Scourge ate the brownies.

(Thanks man..I needed that..) Sonic said finishing off the brownie.

(Heheh...more than you'll ever know..) Scourge smirked.

-3 minutes later...-

-Sonic had seemed to daze off in an instant, he was on the ground making snow angels..but, even though there was no snow.

(I think it's snowing.) Sonic started to make snow angels, in his eyes..he could see snow falling down on the ground, but it was not real.

-Scourge walked up to him- (You feeling it Blue Blur?)

(Feeling what?) Sonic asked while still making Snow Angels.

(That good, Kush cakes! Marijuana!) Sonic looked at Scourge and got up.

(MARIJUANA?!) Sonic asked shockingly.

(Yes sir...) Scourge answered back like he was happy.

(Does this mean..i'm high?) Sonic asked walking around.

(As a kite!) Scourge answered proudly.

-Sonic then sat down and looked around (Why did you do this Scourge?) Sonic asked.

(What do you mean?) Scourge asked looking concerned.

(You just got me high! How in the hell will I be able to focus on that test now?!) Sonic yelled furiously.

(Blue Blur..chill out.. I just don't like to see you so stressed all the time, that's why I gave you those weed brownies in the first place.)

(So what now?) Sonic sighed.

(I got an idea Blue Blur..) Scourge said as he smirked and took out a dark brown stick..well no.. we ALL know what this is..

(This right here...is a Blunt..this is WAY different from what those brownies were..) Sonic scratched his head.

(You don't even know what I'm talking about do you?) Scourge asked in a deep voice.

(Heheh...no..) Sonic laughed a bit.

(Well..like I said..all you do..is light it up..) Scourge lit the perfectly round blunt up. (And hit it.) Scourge inhaled from the filter of the blunt and inhaled the grey smoke then blowing it out. (You try..)

Scourge handed Sonic the blunt.

(Well alright then..) Sonic hit the filter of the blunt this time and inhaled the smoke, he then blew the grey smoke out making a O shape.

(Well..I'm very impressed Blue Blur!) Scourge exclaimed excitedly.

(Hey Scourge...is there any food around here?) Sonic asked,

(You must have the munchies...follow me..)

-10 minutes later-

Sonic and Scourge arrived at a nearby Dairy Queen.

(How did we get here?) Sonic asked, not even knowing what happened.

(Because we flow...follow me Blue Blur..) Scourge said smirking and walked to the back of the store only to reveal a truck full of snacks.

(Get what you want.) Scourge said.

(Wait..don't you think we shouldn't steal?) Sonic was always concerned about stealing, he didn't want to steal.

(It'll be alright..just one night..) Scourge said calmly.

(Okay then..) Sonic walked in the truck, and then 2 minutes later, he came out with a bag in his hand.

(Look at this guy..) Scourge laughed.

(I got what I needed..) Sonic laughed along with him.

(Let me see what you got) Scourge searched and found Snickers, Butterfingers, M&M's, Skittles, and a whopping 5 bottles of Mountain Dew.

(You sure are hungry Sonic...) Scourge said and Sonic looked at him for a second.

(That's the first time you called me by my real name all night Scourge...) Sonic looked happy.

(Well, I can't call you Blue Blur all the time..) Scourge answered back with a smile on his face.

(Let's go man...you ready for that test tomorrow?) Scourge asked.

(I think I am...) Sonic then thought about what Amy told him earlier after class during the day.

(I hope that Marijuana took all that stress off your mind..) Scourge said, it seemed like he really cared about Sonic.

(I'm not going to lie to you Scourge...that was my first time trying out that stuff...) Scourge looked shocked.

(That's crazy..well..good luck on your test tomorrow..) Scourge said.

(Thanks Scourge.) Sonic smiled as both of them walked back home.

-The next day at Station Square High..-

(Class..put your books and notes away..we are starting the test at this very moment..) Mr Robinson said as the class put their supplies away.

-Mr Robinson handed out the test papers, Sonic looked at the test carefully and thought.-

(I can do this...) Sonic whispered to himself and then a flashback of last night came up in his mind.

-Sonic started his test-

*12 minutes later*

Mr Robinson graded the test papers and called Sonic up first.

(Sonic The Hedgehog.) Sonic got up carefully and everybody looked at him.

Sonic walked up to his desk and received his test.

(Good job Sonic.) Mr Robinson smiled and Sonic glared at his test only to find that he got a A on the test.

-Sonic smiled and walked back to his desk, Amy looked at him for a second.-

(5 Minutes after class ended.)

(Hey Sonic!) Amy came running up to him and Sonic looked back.

(Hi Amy.) Amy gave him a stare for a second.

(You passed that test today didn't you?) Sonic just smiled.

(Yeah..i did..) Sonic just said smiling, and Amy looked at his test paper.

(Wow..an A..Great job Sonic!) Amy said excited.

(Thanks..)Sonic smiled proudly at his achievement.

(So..did you study at all last night?) Amy asked.

(Well..yeah..let's just say that I had help from a friend..) Sonic said looking at Scourge who was standing at the main office and gave him a little wink.

(Let's go silly..) Sonic and Amy walked outside to get on their bus.

THE END.

By the way..this is only my second story..any reviews that criticize this story itself, I will ban those reviews. And the only reason I made this story revolve around Marijuana is because I had just started typing this story up this morning, the idea came up to my head and I thought..''What if Sonic had started smoking Marijuana? How would he act?'' I suddenly started typing up this story, and to be truthful..I am very proud.

So anyways, if you give a review, I'll read one of your stories and give a review. Until next time...JBJ-HUD out.


End file.
